Oh You
by AkudanErika
Summary: Erwin, si laki-laki yang sedikit kolot itu pergi ke sebuah club malam bernama Rot-Blau, bertemu seorang pemuda manis yang dengan sengaja menggodanya dengan duduk dipangkuannya. Erwin x Armin - Bitchy Armin. RnR please.


**OH. YOU.**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert (Attack On Titan)**

 **AkudanErika Yaoi FanFiction**

 **Characters : Hajime Isayama**

 **Story : AkudanErika**

*

Warning : Yaoi/BoysLove/Gay/Homo, Mature Content, OOC, Bitchy Armin. If you hate yaoi, go away.

*

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Erwin menghela nafas pelan begitu tumpukan berkas setinggi tigapuluh sentimeter itu selesai ia periksa. Merasa bosan. Ia butuh hiburan. Tapi hiburan macam apa untuk pria yang sedikit kolot sepertinya. Bahkan isi otaknya hanya tentang pekerjaan. Yang biasa ia lakukan saat bosan hanyalah minum kopi, menghela nafas, kemudian kembali bekerja.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali.

"Ini aku." Suara Levi terdengar samar dari luar ruangannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu membuka pintu kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa?" Erwin melonggarkan dasinya, punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi empuk yang ia duduki. Mencoba bersantai.

"Ini. Dari Hanji." Levi meletakkan sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang kecil diatas meja setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang ada didepan meja kerja Erwin. Erwin meraih kertas itu, membacanya dengan teliti. Alis tebalnya hampir bertautan.

"Rot-Blau?" Gumam Erwin, lalu menatap Levi yang juga terlihat lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"A.. Hanji bilang kau dan aku butuh hiburan. Tapi bukankah menjijikkan jika kita pergi ke club malam ataupun diskotik hanya untuk mencari jalang untuk ditiduri?" Erwin tidak menjawab dan kembali membaca tulisan kecil dibagian bawah kertas itu, sebuah alamat lengkap yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari kantornya.

"Ingin?"Tanya Levi. Erwin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kertas itu. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

Selama tigapuluh lima tahun, Erwin tidaklah pernah mengunjungi tempat semacam itu. Sejak usianya mengginjak kata legal pun ia tidak berniat untuk pergi menjelajahi dunia malam seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Entahlah.." Kertas kembali diletakkan diatas meja.

"Katanya, itu tidak seperti club malam atau diskotik kebanyakan, dan lebih nyaman. Aku akan pergi nanti malam." Levi berdiri, berniat meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu sebelum akhirnya Erwin kembali bersuara.

"Kau serius?" Levi menoleh, menatapnya dengan seringai kecil namun tidak menjawab apapun. Erwin tau, Levi pasti serius. Levi juga hampir sama sepertinya, dengan begitu Erwin menjadi sedikit tertarik. Siapa tau dia memang bisa terhibur.

*

Levi melirik jam tangannya. Erwin terlalu lama berdandan, bahkan pantatnya mulai terasa pegal meskipun ia sedang duduk diatas sofa super empuk. Membuatnya bosan dan hampir menguap hingga akhirnya ia melihat Erwin menuruni tangga penghubung ke lantai dua.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya. Levi mendengus geli nyaris tertawa.

"Kau pikir kita akan rapat dengan presiden?"

Erwin benar-benar.. ya, dia bahkan berpakaian rapi seolah-olah akan pergi bekerja. Dengan tatanan rambut klimis seperti biasanya. Levi menghela nafas, menyadari dirinya haruslah menunggu pria besar itu untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih casual.

Limabelas menit, Erwin kembali turun ke lantai satu dengan kemeja biru tua dan celana jeans hitam yang bahkan sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Sedikit lebih baik, pikir Levi.

"Kau tau, aku sedikit ragu untuk pergi." Gumam Erwin. Levi mengabaikannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan sofa empuk itu, membiarkan Erwin mengekorinya.

*

Rot-Blau terlihat ramai, sebagian besar pengunjungnya adalah anak-anak muda atau anak kuliahan. Hal itu membuat Erwin sedikit minder, tapi ia yakin wajahnya tidaklah terlihat setua umurnya. Ia melirik Levi yang masih sibuk mencari tempat parkir yang hampir penuh.

"Levi bahkan masih terlihat berumur 24.." Pikirnya, iri.

"Dari pada kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, kenapa tidak masuk kedalam sana lalu mencari wanita yang masih cukup muda untuk kau tiduri?" Levi berucap tanpa menatap Erwin, dilepasnya sabuk pengaman yang memeluk tubuh berototnya.

Belasan pasang mata menatap mereka begitu keluar dari mobil, berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa-tawa pelan. Erwin tidak perduli, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti langkah lebar pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aaa.. aku mau jadi sugar babynya.."

"Aku bisa melihat seberapa tebal dompetnya, lihat tatapannya itu. Aku hampir meleleh~"

"Lev." Merasa dipanggil, Levi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. Mendapati Erwin yang sedikit membungkuk untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Apa itu sugar baby?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah delikan tajam. Levi melanjutkan langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca yang dijaga oleh dua orang laki-laki berotot berbadan besar. Ruangan terlihat redup dengan cahaya lampu berwarna merah dan biru. Musik terdengar samar.

Ruangan ini tidak sepengap yang Erwin bayangkan. Orang-orang juga terlihat santai dan tidak beringas. Aroma alkohol dan rokok. Wanita-wanita berpakaian minim terlihat bahagia saat berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Kau bahkan nyaris muntah setelah gelas yang ketig—Ah!"

Erwin terhenyak, ia menabrak seseorang. "A- maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu tadi.." Ucapnya, tangannya reflek menggenggam lengan kecil gadis berambut pirang yang menunduk didepannya.

"Uumm.." Gadis itu mengangguk. Teman si gadis terlihat diam menatapnya dan Levi bergantian dengan matanya yang lebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Jangan-jangan pacarnya?

"Erwin! Cepatlah." Tidak ingin membuat Levi lebih jengah, Erwin sedikit berlari kecil kearahnya, meninggalkan seseorang yang baru saja tertabak badan besarnya. Sedikit malu, terlihat sekali bahwa dia baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat seperti ini.

*

"Kau tau.." Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tissu kering. Ditatapnya pemuda pirang yang masih asik mencuci muka melalui kaca bersar didepannya. "Armin, laki-laki tadi sangat tampan." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Eren?" Armin menarik selembar tissu wajah, mengeringkan wajah basahnya.

"Yang menabrakmu tadi. Tubuhnya tinggi, sangat manly, dia pirang sepertimu dan.. kurasa dia cocok jadi daddymu.. hahaha" Eren mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu gemas, sesekali menepuknya. Armin mendengus kecil, menepis tangan Eren dari kepalanya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan daddy-daddy.." Tangan rampingnya bertumpu pada wastafel, mata birunya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, sesekali melirik Eren.

"Kau hanya belum melihatnya. Ayolah.. aku juga sudah dapat sasaran baru." Armin memutar bola matanya lelah. Mengikuti Eren yang menggandengnya keluar dari toilet. Ia hanya diam sementara Eren terlihat sedang mencari seseorang, dan menemukan orang itu tengah duduk didepan meja bar.

"Mereka disana."

Armin mengikuti arah tunjuk Eren, seorang pria dengan gaya rambut undercut berkemeja hitam tengah meneguk minumannya, dan pria berambut pirang terlihat kaku dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sejenak Armin mengingat apa yang baru saja Eren katakan padanya. Tubuhnya tinggi, manly dan pirang. Orang itu.

"Dia terlihat canggung dan kaku." Gumam Armin kemudian ditanggapi dengan Eren yang mengangguk setuju. "Lalu kau ingin aku..."

"Yaa ayolah, kau dekati saja. Siapa tau dia mau membiayai hidupmu selama beberapa tahun, atau memberimu pekerjaan baru dan kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja disini." Mata Eren terlihat berbinar.

Sekali lagi Armin menatap pria itu yang kebetulan juga sedang menatap sekelilingnya. Wajah Armin menghangat, Eren tidak berbohong bahwa pria itu sangat tampan, dari gerak-geriknya pasti dia masih sangat baru soal dunia malam. "Armin?" Eren menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah.."

*

Erwin memainkan gelasnya yang masih setengah penuh, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Levi bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati minuman yang ia pesan. Tidak terlihat secanggung dirinya. Mungkin Levi lebih sering datang ke tempat seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Entahlah, Erwin masih sedikit ragu untuk menyesali masa mudanya yang tidak pernah jalan-jalan saat malam hari.

"Aku ingin pulang.." Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jean.. beri aku yang biasanya.."

"Okey!"

Erwin sedikit tersentak kaget, mendapati gadis pirang yang ia tabrak tadi berdiri disebelah ia duduk. Tunggu, dia bahkan memiliki jakun kecil dilehernya, dadanya juga terlihat sangat rata. Oke, dia laki-laki. Dia bahkan terlihat begitu cantik, seperti anak perempuan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Armin mendongak, menatap Erwin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tersenyum, membuat Erwin mengalihkan tatapannya.

Armin terkekeh kecil, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari kursi kosong didekatnya, namun nihil. Kemudian tatapannya kembali pada Erwin yang duduk dikursi tinggi itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Armin berucap lirih, jari telunjuknya yang ramping menyentuh paha Erwin. Dan Erwin tersentak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia kemudian menangguk grogi, dan berniat memberikan kursinya pada Armin. "Tidak perlu.. aku cukup ringan untuk duduk dipangkuanmu.."

"A-apa?" Belum sempat Erwin berucap lebih banyak lagi, Armin naik ke kursi dan benar-benar duduk dipangkuannya. 'Astaga..' Erwin meneguk ludah, sedikit bersandar pada sandaran pendek kursi itu dan berharap tidak terjatuh. "K-kau bisa duduk di kursi ini.." Erwin berucap pelan.

Menoleh, wajahnya dan wajah Erwin terlalu dekat membuat Erwin menahan nafas. "Tidak perlu, kalau aku mengambil tempat dudukmu, kau harus berdiri.." Armin tersenyum manis, ia kemudian meminum minuman yang tadi ia pesan, tidak membiarkan Erwin turun dari kursinya.

"Erwin." Menoleh kearah Levi yang menyeringai padanya, terlihat lebih seperti mengejek karena dirinya yang terlihat sangat-sangat canggung, tidak seperti Erwin yang biasanya.

Salah satu tangan Erwin berpegangan pada meja bar, sekaligus berusaha untuk tetap rileks. Bocah yang duduk dipangkuannya itu benar-benar terlihat manis dan cukup seksi dengan kemeja longgar yang cukup tipis berwarna merah muda pastel.

"Kau baru pertama kali kesini?" Tanya Armin tiba-tiba, juga sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya. Punggungnya nyaris bersandar pada dada Erwin. Sementara pak tua itu semakin grogi begitu merasakan gerakan Armin.

"Y-ya.. begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, sesekali terkekeh kaku. Armin menyadarinya dari awal. Orang yang memangkunya saat ini pastilah sangat sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai tidak sempat menghibur dirinya sendiri. "U-usiamu?" Tanya Erwin, berusaha santai.

"Eeehh.. ku pikir tidak sopan menanyakan usia seseorang.." Menoleh, Armin memperhatikan ekspresi Erwin yang tampak semakin canggung. Senyum manis di bibir merah mudanya ia pertahankan, laki-laki dewasa yang satu ini cukup menyenangkan untuk digoda.

"Hahaha.. kau benar.. kalau begitu, namamu?" Erwin merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dilehernya, kakinya bahkan terasa lemas dan gemetaran, apalagi saat Armin kembali bergerak.

"Aku bercanda, umurku duapuluh tahun, dan namaku Armin, kau?" Sekarang Armin duduk menyamping, sedikit lebih nyaman bisa bertatap muka dengan pria ini. Gelas kosong diletakkan di meja bar, tangan kanannya terulur mengajak bersalaman. Sedikit kikuk, Erwin mengangkat tangannya setelah menatap tangan mungil itu beberapa saat sebelum menjabatnya.

"A-aku Erwin.."

Wajah Armin sedikit merona saat merasakan tangan besar Erwin menggenggam tangannya mantap, khas orang-orang berjas dan berdompet tebal. Juga.. seperti seorang ayah. "Y-ya ampun, tanganmu berkeringat dan agak dingin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah- y-ya.. aku tidak apa.." Jabatan tangan dilepaskan sembari tertawa canggung. Armin masih tersenyum kecil memperhatikan tingkah Erwin. Tatapan mereka bertemu selama lima detik dan Armin memalingkan wajahnya, lalu membenahkan posisi duduknya seperti semula.

"Kau sangat lucu.." Gumamnya pelan, tapi Erwin mendengarnya. "Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Armin kemudian, Erwin tidak begitu suka untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutnya pribadi, tapi untuk kali ini rasanya bukan masalah.

"Belum.."

"Belum?? Kau bahkan sangat tampan, atau kau memang tidak menyukai wanita?" Gurau Armin diiringi dengan kekehan khasnya. Sedikit membungkuk, sikunya bertumpu pada meja bar sambil meminta Jean untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya.

"Bukan seperti itu.. haha, hanya belum menemukan yang pas." Suara Erwin mengecil begitu mata birunya bertemu dengan punggung Armin. Kemeja bagian bawahnya sedikit tertarik keatas membuat punggung bagian bawahnya terlihat. Kulitnya terlihat halus dan bersih.

"Ku lihat kau sudah sangat pantas untuk menikah, kau juga membutuhkan keturunan bukan..?" Tubuh ditegapkan, kembali menatap Erwin sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada Erwin. Tangan besar itu kembali reflek menggenggam tangannya, sedikit malu.

"H-hey.." Armin hanya diam dan tersenyum tanpa menanggapinya, ia meraih gelasnya yang kembali terisi penuh kemudian meminumnya pelan.

Dadanya terasa hangat akibat punggung kecil itu. Erwin tidak bisa berhenti menatap rambut wangi Armin yang juga terlihat halus.

Gelas diletakkan, detik berikutnya Erwin seolah membeku dan sedikit meremang merasakan pantat Armin seolah sengaja ingin membuat gesekan dengan sesuatu didalam celananya. Memang seperti itu, Armin kembali melakukannya sekali sebelum menoleh untuk menatap Erwin.

"Ah, maaf.." Lirihnya. Tapi si pria dewasa tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat Armin kembali menumpukan sikunya pada meja bar kemudian menggerakkan pinggangnya kedepan dan kebelakang. Menggoda Erwin, sementara ia kembali menikmati minumannya.

Ia terus melakukan hal itu selama beberapa saat tanpa tanggapan dari Erwin. Namun setelah menit ke dua, tangan Erwin mencengkram pinggangnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Armin nyaris tersedak, "Oops.." Lirihnya, merasakan benda didalam celana itu berkedut dan mulai membesar.

"Hentikan, ini tempat umum nak.." Bisik Erwin, habis kesabaran. Bocah ini yang memulainya. Tapi bukan permintaan maaf yang tulus yang ia dapatkan, tangan kanan Armin meraba perut berbalut kemejanya, mengusapnya pelan dan lama kelamaan semakin kebawah. "H-hey, hentikan.."

"Tidak.. aku tau kau menyukainya.." Tangan rampingnya mulai memijat dari luar, sesekali jari telunjuknya menyelip masuk kedalam celana jeans Erwin.

"Ini pelecehan seksual." Batinnya miris, tapi ia menyukainya. Erwin tidak tau apakah orang-orang melihat mereka atau tidak. Saat ia menoleh kesamping pun Levi sudah tidak ada ditempat duduknya, sejak kapan? Ini gila. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenalinya? Seperti bawahannya mungkin.

"Hey.." Armin memanggil, gerakannya masih sama bahkan tidaklah terlalu nyaman. Ia butuh banyak ruang.

"Hentikan, bahaya jika ada salah satu bawahanku yang kebetulan kesini dan melihatku. A-aku juga harus segera pulang." Ditariknya tangan Armin yang bermain di selangkangannya pelan. Armin menurut, menoleh dan berkespresi kecewa. Meskipun begitu ia enggan untuk turun dari pangkuan Erwin.

"Kau tidak asik.." Gerutunya. Erwin salah tingkah. Sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya sudah setengah menegang dan Armin masih tidak mau turun dari pangkuannya. Dan apa ini, Erwin merasa seperti seorang pedofil, wajahnya terasa menghangat saat melihat wajah cemberut Armin dan bahkan kejantanannya terasa berkedut sekali. Ini baik atau buruk?

"A-aku tidak bermaksud sepe-"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!" Armin memotong ucapan Erwin. "Jean, kunci.." Lanjutnya kemudian, tangannya mengadah pada Jean yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas tinggi.

"Hahah, kau serius?" Tanyanya sebelum menyodorkan sebuah kunci berwarna silver dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk angka empat. Kunci kamar? Erwin meneguk ludah, apa ia akan berakhir dengan diperkosa seorang pemuda manis yang sedikit atau bahkan sangat kurang ajar?

"Thanks!" Jeda, Armin turun dari pangkuan Erwin kemudian menarik lengan kanan laki-laki itu. "Kau harus mencobanya!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Erwin menyangkal pemikirannya sendiri, berharap Armin tidak punya niat buruk terhadapnya. Jean tertawa kecil membuat Erwin menatapnya heran.

"Special Service."

*

Entah apa yang membuat Erwin luluh, ia menurut saat tangan kecil itu menggandengnya naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar sederhana nomor empat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Armin mulai memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

"Kau gugup, Sir?" Pintu dibuka, Armin berbalik dan menatap Erwin yang masih terlihat berkeringat dingin. Bagian tengah celananya terlihat sedikit menggembung, "Aku jadi tidak tega.." Batin Armin, nyaris tertawa.

"Aku.. aku tidak yakin." Gumamnya, memalingkan wajah. Selang beberapa detik, kedua tangan Armin terangkat, merangkup kedua sisi pipi Erwin dan sedikit memintanya untuk membungkuk. Mencium bibirnya, mengecupnya tiga kali.

Tatapan bertemu, begitu dekat sampai-sampai terlihat kabur. Bibir itu mengulas senyum, tapi bukan senyuman yang seolah sedang menggodanya. Kali ini berbeda. "Kau.." Dan Armin tidak mengatakan apapun saat menurunkan tangannya, kembali menggandeng Erwin untuk masuk kedalam.

"Armin.."

"Hmm?" Pintu ditutup, lalu ia kunci. Armin bersandar pada pintu kayu itu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan Erwin ucapkan. Tapi tidak ada, Erwin hanya mendekat kearahnya, mengusap pipinya dengan tangan kanan kemudian membungkuk untuk meraup bibirnya.

Ini ciuman seorang laki-laki dewasa. Mata terbuka lebar, Armin terkejut saat Erwin menciumnya dengan menyertakan lidahnya, masuk begitu saja kedalam mulutnya dan menekan lidahnya. Tangan kiri Erwin bergerak ke punggung Armin, mengusapnya sebelum ia dekap agar merapat padanya seperti sedang berpelukan.

"N-mmh.. Erwmm.." Lidah dihisap, kakinya yang terasa lemas membuat Armin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Erwin. Ah, Erwin bahkan membuka matanya saat berciuman, seolah ingin melihat seluruh ekspresinya.

Saling mendorong lidah, saling menggigit. Armin memiringkan kepalanya juga membiarkan Erwin lebih membungkuk dan menekan kepalanya untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Langit-langit mulut diusap ujung lidah, bibirnya dihisap bergantian membuatnya terlihat lebih merah.

"Anh-stopmh.. nhh.. hahh.." Dada bidang didorong, ciuman terlepas menyisakan benang saliva yang cukup panjang. Erwin sedikit menegapkan tubuhnya menatap Armin yang terengah tanpa berniat mengusap air liur didagu lancipnya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya terlihat berair.

"Kau tidak se-kaku yang aku pikirkan.." Berjinjit, Armin mengecup pipi Erwin dengan bibir basahnya, sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang bahkan Erwin sendiri tidak akan tau.

"Kaku?" Gumamnya. Armin menuntun Erwin untuk duduk ditepi tempat tidur, ia berlutut didepannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sudah cukup, aku.. harus mencari temanku.." Armin menggeleng, tangannya baru saja akan menyentuh ikat pinggang Erwin tapi Erwin mencegahnya.

"Dia juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman baikku, kau tidak perlu khawatir.." Pekerjaannya yang tertunda ia lanjutkan, lalu resleting diturunkan. Haruskah ini dilanjutkan?

"T-tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya.." Erwin merasa dilema. Ia akui memang, ia sedikit banyak menyukai bocah pirang yang tengah berlutut didepannya. Tapi haruskah?. Kemudian ia ingat tujuannya kesini adalah untuk menghibur diri. Seperti inikah yang dimaksud Hanji ataupun Levi? Jika ya maka lanjutkan dan jika tidak ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang untuk tidur di ranjang besarnya.

"A-apa!" Terlalu banyak melamun, Armin menciumi kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Lidahnya sesekali menjulur keluar meninggalkan bekas basah, sementara kedua tangannya menahan kedua paha Erwin agar tetap terbuka. "Hentikan!" Bahu didorong, dan salah satu tangan Armin menepisnya halus.

Bagaimana ini? Armin kembali menciumi kejantanannya yang semakin keras, sampai-sampai Erwin tidak tau bagaimana ia harus berekspresi. Panik? Syok? Menikmati?.

Tangan Armin bergerak, menarik bagian depan celana dalamnya kebawah, menggenggam secara langsung batang keras dan sedikit panas itu. Oke, Erwin terpaksa memilih option pertama dari kebimbangannya, masa bodo, mungkin memang ini yang dimaksud Hanji dengan menghibur diri.

"Kau menyerah?" Armin memijat kejantanan Erwin dengan lembut, tubuh diangkat, kali ini Armin berdiri dengan kedua lututnya bermaksud menyejajarkan diri dengan Erwin meskipun tidak berhasil. Kepala pirangnya mengadah, seolah meminta ciuman yang mungkin sedikit lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak.. aku kesini memang untuk menghibur diri.." Tubuhnya lebih membungkuk, bukan untuk meraup bibirnya, tapi mengecup rahang bawah Armin. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bisiknya kemudian sebelum kembali menegapkan tubuhnya.

Leher Armin terasa meremang akibat bisikan tepat didepan telinganya itu. Tangan kanan Erwin menyisir rambut klimisnya, sementara tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit condong kebelakang. Pemandangan yang terlalu indah, ditambah dengan kejantanan keras Erwin yang tengah ia genggam. Laki-laki ini begitu seksi.

"O-okey.. akan aku lanjutkan.." Tangannya kembali bergerak, bergerak naik turun diiringi dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil. Armin mendongak, mendapati Erwin tengah menatapnya dengan arti tatapan yang sulit dibaca. "Ku harap dia bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.." Pikirnya.

Kali ini bibirnya ikut ambil bagian. Dikecupnya kepala kejantanan Erwin, menggelitik lubang kecil ditengahnya dengan ujung lidah sebelum memasukkan sebagian kecil benda itu kedalam mulut hangatnya, melumurinya dengan air liur.

Jari-jari kaki Erwin mengepal, menahan sensasi hangat yang tengah menyelimuti kejantanannya. Nyaris menggeram.

"Mnnh.." Satu hisapan kecil sebelum ia keluarkan kejantanan Erwin dari dalam mulutnya. Lalu dijilatinya dari ujung hingga pangkalnya dengan sedikit gigitan kecil. Sampai kegiatannya terhenti, saat Erwin menusap kepalanya dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya membuat Armin mendongak.

"Bisa kau masukkan semua kedalam mulutmu?" Ucap Erwin, terdengar seperti permintaan dan pertanyaan dalam satu kalimat. Oh lihat, Erwin yang tadinya menolak, sekarang memintanya untuk berbuat lebih.

"Kau terlalu besar dan panjang untuk mulutku.." Armin terkekeh setelahnya, lalu sedikit membuka mulutnya saat Erwin kembali mendorong kepalanya untuk kembali tenggelam diantara kedua pahanya. Memasukkan setengah kejantanannya kedalam mulut Armin. "Nnmmhh- Erwhmm.."

Mata Erwin menyipit, lidah Armin seolah sedang mengelus kejantanannya dari dalam. Membuat gerakan mundur disertai hisapan kuat dan berusaha membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar saat maju, seakan ingin menelan semuanya.

Armin tau ini bukan perasaannya, tapi Erwin memang tengah menjambak rambutnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya agar terus bergerak, memanjakan kejantanannya.

"Ah.. perhatikan gigimu.." Gumamnya diikuti sebuah geraman kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Nmm! Ahmn.. Erhwinmmkh.." Rahang terasa pegal, tapi kedutan didalam mulutnya membuat Armin sedikit enggan untuk mengakhiri hal ini. Ditambah Erwin yang memaksanya untuk bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, dan lebih dalam hingga menyentuh tongsilnya. "Erwmmnh! Puahh.. Haah-ahh.." Armin kembali menatap Erwin yang sedikit menyeringai kepadanya.

"Lelah?" Tanya Erwin, mengecup bibir terbuka itu sekilas sebelum mengankat tubuh Armin agar duduk dipangkuannya, berhadapan. Armin tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. Tangannya kembali bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Erwin satu persatu, mengekspos dada bidang dan perut berototnya.

"Kau mulai bersemangat.. Tapi kau belum keluar.." Armin mengusap leher Erwin, turun kedadanya.

"Kau yang memaksaku." Jeda "Dan aku tidak keluar secepat itu.." Erwin kembali meraup bibir Armin, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya beberapa kali, berpindah kepipi, kemudian lehernya.

"Ahn.. S-sir-" Satu hisapan yang meninggalkan bekas. Armin dapat merasakan, tangan Erwin yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja merah muda yang ia pakai, melepasnya lalu meletakkannya disebelah ia duduk. "Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak sisi lain.." Gumam Armin.

"Setidaknya aku tidak se-kaku yang kau pikirkan.."

Armin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Erwin, tangannya kemudian terangkat, mengusap rambut Erwin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau mungkin juga sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, kau dan aku berambut pirang juga bermata biru, bukankah kita seperti anak dan ayah?" Armin membuka ikat pinggangnya, melepas celana jeansnya menyisakan celana dalam khas remaja berwarna biru muda.

Erwin mendengus kecil menanggapi kalimat Armin. "Kau tidak bohong soal usiamu?" Tubuh ramping diusap, kemudian ia rebahkan dengan dirinya berada diatas, seperti mengurungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Erwin tidak mau melakukan seks dengan anak dibawah umur.

"Kau bisa melihat kartu identitasku-Ahh!" Dada dikecup, tonjolan pink kecoklatan dijilat dan dihisap, digigit kemudian dihisap lagi. Kecupan ringan semakin turun menyusuri perut rata Armin, berakhir disebuah gundukan. "Aah- apa kau pernah melakukan dengan laki-laki?"

Erwin tidak menjawab. Celana dalam dilepas, dan tanpa aba-aba kejantanan Armin yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu ia hisap kuat-kuat, membuatnya semakin keras. "N-Aaannhh! Sir-Ahh!" Sprei diremas menahan sensasi panas dan nikmat, Erwin melahap keseluruhan kejantanan Armin, melilitkan lidahnya tanpa menghentikan hisapan.

"T-tidak-ahhh! Er-winnh! Jang-annhh!" Mengejan kecil, Armin keluar didalam mulut Erwin. "Ahh.. hah.. I.. I'm sorry.." Wajah merahnya ia tutupi dengan bantal, ia keluar terlalu cepat.

"Hah.. secepat ini?" Gumam Erwin setelah menegapkan tubuhnya, menarik bantal yang Armin gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Erwin menyeringai lagi, seakan mengejeknya.

"Berisik.."

Erwin tidak ingin menjawab apapun, diangkatnya kaki Armin lalu ia selipkan bantal tadi dibawah pinggangnya. Lubang kecil kemerahan itu terlihat berkedut sedikit basah akibat lelehan spermanya. "Ini pertama kalinya untukku, jadi.. kau keberatan jika aku mencobanya?" Tanya Erwin.

Armin sedikit bingung, ah, mungkin Erwin akan langsung melakukan penetrasi. Tapi itu salah. Ia menunduk, menjilat kerutan itu.

"AH-" Armin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ini terlalu jorok. "Jangan! Si-aahh-!" Tusuk, tusuk, benda lunak berusaha masuk tapi kerutan itu terlalu mengetat. Gigit- "Akhhh- Ja-nh! Henti-aahh! Hentikan!" Kepala didorong menjauh, tapi Erwin tidak berpindah dari posisinya sama sekali, seperti dapat mainan baru.

Jari tengah masuk, mengusap bagian dalamnya juga menekan dibeberapa titik. "A-ahh, Sir, tekan sedikit lebih kuat.." Erwin menurut- "AHN-! Ya.." Prostat?

Jilat- kemudian hisap. Kerutan semakin basah, Armin kembali menegang karena ulah Erwin. Benda lunak itu membuatnya lemas. "Erwinn.."

Sedikit puas, ditariknya keluar jari tengahnya, kemudian Erwin bergerak naik mengecup bibir Armin sekali. "Aku akan masuk.. tapi aku tidak bawa kondom. Kau keberatan-"

"Masukkan, tidak apa.. aku bersih.." Hening beberapa detik, hingga derit ranjang terdengar saat Erwin bergerak melebarkan paha Armin, memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang anus Armin.

Rasanya panas, pikir Armin begitu kepala kejantanan Erwin menyentuh permukaan anusnya. Dorongan membuatnya masuk perlahan, Erwin begitu besar. "Be-sar.. Nggh! Erwin.. AH!" Masuk seperempatnya, Armin nyaris menangis menahan nyeri.

"K-kau tidak apa? ..Sakit?" Pipi diusap, sedikit khawatir. Tapi Armin menggeleng, memberi kode agar Erwin terus melanjutkan. Kejantanan kembali ditarik keluar, menyisakan ujungnya. Dan, hentak. "AAA-HHH!" Masuk seluruhnya.

"Agh.. rileks!" Leher dicium, Erwin kembali menghentak cukup kasar. Tidak memberi waktu untuk Armin membiasakan diri dengan dirinya didalam sana.

"Akhh! Sakit- angh.. Sir!" Bahu kokoh diremas, melampiaskan rasa sakit disekitar anusnya. Dan Erwin masih mengabaikannya, ia tetap menghentakkan seluruh batangnya, mencari titik ternikmat Armin. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang itu disisir pelan, bibir dilumat berperang lidah.

"Aaannhh! Ya!" Armin mengadah, Erwin mengenai prostatnya. Ia bahkan nyaris keluar hanya dengan satu tusukan kuatnya. "Sir.. pelan-aahh.."

"Kupikir kau menyukainya.." Gumam Erwin, kali ini memelankan gerakannya namun tetap mengenai prostat Armin dengan tekanan yang kuat. "Ghh! Shit.."

"Ahhn-" Wajah Armin terasa panas begitu mendengar umpatan kecil Erwin. Suaranya begitu dalam membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia suka. "Erwinn.. berhenti sebentar.." Pinta Armin. Di detik kedua Erwin menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan Armin mendorongnya hingga tidur terlentang sementara Armin duduk diatasnya dengan kejantanan Erwin yang masih tertanam didalam anusnya.

"He-hey.. k-kau yakin?" Erwin merasa posisi ini sedikit aneh, karena memang dirinya tidak terbiasa. Kemudian Armin menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Erwin, dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedikit condong kedepan, lalu turun membenamkan seluruhnya.

"A-ahn.. S-sir.. Ah! Ahh-God!" Gerakan naik dan turunnya semakin cepat, cairan pre-cum menetes membasahi perut berotot Erwin. Ini terlalu menggoda, melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh ramping duduk diatas tubuhmu tengah mencari kenikmatan.

Erwin kemudian bangun, mendekap tubuh Armin dan membantunya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. "Ah- Armin!" Deritan tempat tidur terdengar semakin keras menyaingi suara pertemuan antara kulit dengan kulit, juga kecipak basah saat keduanya berciuman panas.

Digenggamnya kejantanan Armin yang terus bergesekan dengan perutnya, berkedut-kedut ingin memuntahkan spermanya.

"Jangan- Aku.. Ahh- aku ingin.." Gerakan makin tak beraturan, anusnya berkedut kuat memberikan pijatan yang mampu membuat Erwin mengerang dalam.

"Ghh! Kau terlalu ketat! O-shi-" Armin bergerak gelisah, dipeluknya Erwin seerat yang ia bisa.

"AHHHNN- ahh.. hahh.. " Ia keluar lebih dulu, spermanya yang cukup banyak membasahi telapak tangan Erwin, lalu terkulai lemas membiarkan Erwin merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghentaknya sedikit kasar. "Nnnh.. Ahh.. Erwin.." Desahnya lirih. Dapat ia rasakan beberapa kedutan kecil kejantanan Erwin-

"Ah! Ghhh!"

*

Erwin keluar dari kamar mandi. Armin masih terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka berperang. Kemeja kusutnya ia kancingkan satu persatu.

"Aku harus pulang.." Ucap Erwin, duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Mau tidak mau Armin bangun, duduk disebelahnya dengan selimut yang menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya. "Mandilah." Lanjut Erwin.

"Okey.."

Erwin tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik dagu Armin untuk berciuman. "Apa aku harus membayar?" Tanyanya. Armin mengerutu kecil, kemudian menggeleng.

"Ini special untukmu, kau bisa pulang sekarang.."

*

Pintu ditutup, Erwin menghela nafas. Berurusan dengan anak muda memang cukup merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Erwin?" Dengan cepat ia menoleh kesumber suara. Levi tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar nomor tiga. Hening. Erwin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, bagaimanapun juga ia juga bisa merasa malu. "Ayo pulang.. aku ingin tidur." Lanjut Levi.

"A- ya.."

Erwin ataupun Levi hanya diam saat perjalanan pulang, merasa canggung setelah mendapatkan hiburan masing-masing. Detik berikutnya ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa kamar tadi kedap suara?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Hampir satu minggu setelah kejadian itu. Kemarin malam, Erwin memantapkan diri untuk datang lagi ke Rot-Blau, mencari Armin. Tapi bocah pirang itu tidak ada, ia ingin bertanya tapi enggan. Jika saja bartendernya adalah Jean, mungkin ia akan bertanya, tapi malam itu sepertinya bukan jadwal Jean untuk bekerja.

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Menghela nafas lelah, Erwin masuk kedalam mobilnya bergegas pulang. Jalanan terlihat lengang, meskipun begitu Erwin tidak berniat ngebut.

Apa ia terlambat jatuh cinta? Ia terus memikirkan Armin sejak saat itu. Kenapa anak semanis dirinya bekerja seperti itu, lebih baik bersamanya. Erwin bisa menghidupinya sampai mati. Menghela nafas lagi.

Dari jarak duapuluh lima meter, dapat ia lihat seorang gadis memakai jaket biru tengah kerepotan dengan barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh ditrotoar karena kantong kertasnya yang robek. Erwin menepi, berniat membantu. Ia ambil sebuah tas kertas milik Hanji yang tertinggal di tempat duduk penumpang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Kau bisa pakai ini." Ujar Erwin menyodorkan tas kertasnya.

"Ah- terimakasih banyak.." Orang itu mendongak, menerima tas yang Erwin sodorkan kepadanya.

"Oh.. Kau, Armin?"

"E-erwin.." Pipinya memerah. Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

"Biar aku bantu.. rumahmu jauh dari sini?" Dipindahkannya barang belanjaan Armin kedalam tas, setelah selesai ia berdiri.

"Tidak terlalu.. sekitar seratus limapuluh meter dari sini.." Jawab Armin setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Biar aku antar."

*

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Armin terlihat lebih pendiam dari pada sebelumnya. Erwin menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Armin sekarang, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Disitu.. cat biru.." Ucap Armin, sedikit mengagetkan Erwin. Mobil menepi. "Kau mau mampir?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, senyum itu masih sama. Erwin enggan untuk menolak, dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengangguk.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi bersih dan nyaman. Erwin duduk disofa setelah dipersilahkan sementara Armin pergi ke dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaannya dan membuat minuman untuknya.

Beberapa lembar kertas diatas meja membuatnya penasaran. Diraihnya kertas itu dan ia baca sekilas. "Aku keluar dari Rot-Blau.."

"Ah, maaf.. aku membacanya.." Diletakkannya kembali kertas itu yang sepertinya hanya salinan.

"Tidak apa.. minumlah.. terimakasih sudah mengantarku.." Armin duduk disebelah Erwin kemudian merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

Teh hangat diseruput sekali. Rumah ini terlalu sepi. "Kau tinggal sendirian?" Erwin membuka suara. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Ya.. begitulah.. tapi terkadang Eren menginap disini untuk menemaniku.." Armin tertunduk, Erwin merasakan perubahan sikapnya. Pendiam dan pemalu, apa-apaan ini? Erwin merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Eren?"

"Dia yang menemani temanmu waktu itu.." Wajahnya merona merah. Sepertinya Armin gugup, kakinya bergerak seperti sedang gelisah.

"Jika boleh tau, kenapa kau keluar?" Erwin sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya. Armin masih tertunduk tidak mau menatapnya. Oke, ini sangat tidak nyaman. Armin tidak kunjung menjawabnya. "Aku rasa aku harus segera-"

"A-aku ingin pekerjaan yang lebih baik, k-karena kau tidak akan menyukaiku jika aku.. bekerja seperti itu.." Lirihnya. Kali ini Erwin yang diam, mengulang-ulang kalimat Armin didalam otaknya. "A-aku menyukaimu.."

"Kau.. serius?" Armin mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu.. Duduklah dipangkuanku."

-Fin-

RnR Please


End file.
